


Lawyer up

by Katlen



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: AU, F/M, Sexually inexperienced Arthur, lawyer prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlen/pseuds/Katlen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Attorney Nora Dunham has to bail 20 year old Arthur Maxson out of yet another scrape. But what the hell, she's been doing it since he was 14 and Arthur thinks it's her only purpose in life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lawyer up

Nora Dunham literally stalked down the halls of the Cambridge Police station, the heels of her black pumps tapping loudly in the 3 am stillness.

She unceremoniously flung open the door to the interrogation room and took a good look at her client. He was leaned back in the chair, his hands still cuffed in his lap. The tie of his not-so-immaculate tuxedo was undone and hanging loosely around his neck, the top two buttons of his shirt were open as was the suit jacket. She didn't fail to notice the small splatters of blood on his crisp white shirt, or the eye that was turning black already.

' _Nice, you little spoiled brat West Point, cocksucker,'_ she thought with a frown.

One look sent the investigating detective bolting from the room. They knew who she was, just like they knew who her client was.

She dropped her briefcase on the table in front of her client and fixed him with disbelieving stare.

“I've been bailing your butt out of scrape after scrape since you were 14 and blowing up mailboxes with cherry bombs. When are you ever going to grow up, Arthur?”

He raised his cobalt eyes to her, staring from underneath his thick dark lashes.

“It's why my father keeps you on retainer. Just do your job and get me out of here,” he huffed.

“That's done, but since you are still twenty until tomorrow, and therefore considered underage by the Commonwealth, they have released you into my custody. And I think it's high time you learned some respect and manners. Now, let's go.”

He held up his cuffed hands, shaking them so the chain jingled slightly, and smirking at her.

“Don't worry, I can unlock them when we get home,” she glared.

Arthur rose and followed her from the police station, sliding into the passenger side of her small sports car.

When she started off in a different direction than what he was expecting, he frowned at her.

“Where are we going?”

“I told you, you were released into my custody. We're going to my house, and I plan to teach you something about respect and manners.”

For a moment he just blinked at her, then burst into cold laughter.

“You think you can teach me something? Anything? That's rich, counselor. I invite you to try.”

“Challenge accepted, Arthur,” she said in a quiet even tone that unnerved him a bit.

 

At her home, small and plain by the standards of a young man used to mansions and summer homes, she opened the front door and directed him inside.

He plopped down on her couch while Nora excused herself for a moment.

He sat there toying with the handcuffs, agitated that she hadn't removed them immediately. He spied the wet bar across the room and made a bee line for it, pouring himself a scotch on the rocks. He didn't see her re-enter the room and was oblivious to her presence until she spoke.

"Now, I--"

Arthur turned and his mouth dropped open in pure shock just as the tumbler of scotch slipped from his lax fingers to shatter on the floor.

He had indeed known Nora the Lawyer since he was a teenager and he'd always secretly lusted after her. No one had ever figured out that, even tonight, he had gotten in trouble on purpose just to see her. But never, ever, in his wildest fantasies, had he expected this.

Nora stood at the foot of the stairs in a black leather bustier with black lace panties and fishnet stockings. Topping the whole outfit were thigh high leather boots.

His cock hardened almost instantly as he stood there gaping.

“Christ, Arthur. Clean that up!” she grumbled at him, pointing to a towel that hung off the side of wet bar.

When he turned his back to her, Nora grinned with a knowing smile. His fumbling fingers told her a lot. She watched him struggle with cleaning up the broken glass, chuckling inwardly that it was probably the first time he'd ever done anything remotely like that in his life.

He returned from depositing the mess in the kitchen still looking quite shaken.

“I want these handcuffs off, right now!” he insisted, but Nora silenced him with a soft tsk tsk sound.

“You have to earn that right, Arthur. Come here and I will tell you how.” she said quietly.

He walked over to her looking sullen and angry.

Nora made him even more so by pulling the edge of his tux jacket away and eyeing his obvious erection approvingly.

"Not too bad," she murmured.

Arthur just stared at her, blinking in amazement.

“Get down on your knees, Arthur,” she said with a coy smile.

For the first time in his life, Arthur actually did what she said. He dropped to his knees in front of her, his eyes roaming over her body.

“What do you want me to do?” he asked, his voice shaking.

Nora took her time in answering him. She lifted one leg and moved it so he was between her thighs, then spread her knees open wider.

Arthur couldn't help looking down between her legs and impulsively licked his lips when he saw her crotch-less panties.

“I think you're getting an idea of what I want from you,” she purred at him.

“I... um.. ok.” he stammered, leaning in to give her soft curls a tentative lick.

After just a few minutes, Nora grabbed his hair and pulled him up to look at her.

“You've never done this before, have you?” she eyed him speculatively.

“No,” he muttered, his face turning crimson with shame.

“Why not? You're a handsome young man, Arthur. You must have pretty girls flirting with you all the time.”

“Sure but, I don't know how to do anything... So, before it gets to that point, I.. I..”

“Has anyone other than yourself ever touched you?”

He just shook his head, staring at the floor again.

“Well, let's start with that then.” she suggested. 

"Come, sit next to me," Nora smiled, patting the cushion closest to her.

Arthur stood up and joined her on the couch.

She reached over and unbuttoned his pants, sliding the zipper down slowly, before reaching in to give his straining cock a squeeze.

He gasped sharply and his hips jutted forward.

_'No wonder the kid got in trouble so much. 20 years old, shy, and still a virgin?'_

“Lift your ass up and I'll pull these down,” she said, tugging on the fabric of his pants.

He complied eagerly, letting her pull his underwear and pants down to his knees. His hard cock stood out prominently with no fabric restricting it, and Nora gave a soft whistle of appreciation.

“Arthur, you're going to make some woman very very happy one day.”

He actually gave her a small grin at that.

Nora wrapped her fingers around his thick shaft and stroked him up and down with a very light touch.

“Feel good?” she teased.

“Uh-huh”, he replied breathlessly, his hips already beginning to buck up into her hand. Nora tightened her grip a little more and sped up as he began to pant softly. After just a minute she could feel his muscular body tensing up as he fought against his orgasm.

“No, no, no.. Don't hold it back, Arthur. You'll enjoy it a lot more if you relax and let it happen,” she whispered quietly.

He nodded wordlessly and let his head fall back against the couch.

“Ah.. ah.. ah! God! Damn!” he swore through gritted teeth as he came hard into her cupped hand, his whole body shuddering as she slowly stroked him through it.

While he caught his breath she turned and and pulled a tissue from the box on the table cleaning up her hand quietly.

“You want those cuffs off now?” she asked after a few moments passed.

“No, I have to earn that. So maybe you could teach me.... what you wanted me to do before, then we can go from there?” He smiled at her hopefully.

It was the first time she had ever seen him genuinely smile at anyone.

“I think we can do that,” she answered with a wink.

 


End file.
